hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Hansen (S3-S2)
Jack Hansen has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Seasons 1 and 2. |- | |} Jack Hansen is an original character and is controlled by Jack Bauer. Character History "You want a tip Dylan? Get over it. I didn't whine or cry when I saw all of my teammates get slaughtered, or seen a little kid get blown to bits or seen the after effects of women whom had been raped and killed. You know what I did, I put a rightful bullet into those son of bitches heads." - Jack Hansen See Jack Hansen season one's history Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season Two A Brutal Death After the horrific Seth Kione (The Killer of Killers) and The Collector events respectably (both of which caused Hansen become more and more endurable against killers of all kind and nearly losing his life in the Collector events, where he would also gain something in return, Necrozine Lite), Hansen had helped his wife through her rough patch over seeing the death of CIA Agent Holly Shields at the hands of Seth. All went well for the Hansens with Jack’s line of work proving to be a good sense of adventure, allowing him to excel to be one of the best bounty hunters around and Whitney becoming one of the best FBI’s special agents. However everything came crashing to a halt when on the morning of June the 4th, 2024 Hansen had found his wife murdered, having been raped and killed brutally as well as satanic symbols and imagery. Hansen, through his own grief, had seen this had been the work of a satanic serial killer; however Hansen saw that he would have pay this evil with his own evil tactics. First he needed info on Satanist killers, and how they work. Hansen would call in the help of David Loomis via the help of Frank Mahoney, even though they did not want him to go into murder while Dylan Christy knew what was right. However Sanchez and Hansen had a violent altercation, with Hansen absolutely fuming over Sanchez and what he did to Whitney. The altercation was eventually halted, with Sanchez arraigned and taken into LAPD custody, awaiting trial, which went underway in December of 2024. Going Out As a Hero Before Sanchez was to be executed by lethal injection, his sentence being death after a jury unanimously voted for him to die, Hansen paid a visit to where Sanchez would be put to death, and tempered with the lethal injection controls. During the lethal injection, Sanchez would die violently and brutally all the while with Hansen with a hidden smile on his face, while paying it off as something gruesome. Sanchez wouldn't remain dead for long; he would be re-animated by criminal scientist Gary Vogel using his Necrozine serum. Sanchez was chosen as a guinea pig for the serum and was all too eager to escape and resume killing, but not before being tempted by one Randall Flagg to seek out and kill Hansen (which Flagg had shown that it was Hansen whom had killed him during the lethal injection), before heading for Clear Waters (formerly Crystal Lake) to meet with his hero, Jason. Sanchez located Hansen's residence and attempted to kill the grieving bounty hunter, but unknown to Sanchez, Hansen himself was now operating on Necrozine Lite. A very violent fight broke out between the two inside the house that resulted in heavy property damage, but Sanchez eventually left, leaving Hansen to die in the ensuing fire that was consuming the Hansen residence. Hansen would have been taken to the Angel of Mercy hospital where he would succumb from his injuries. His last thoughts were of Whitney and Sonny, seeing them as a full-time family. Regular Appearance Hansen stands six feet two inches tall and weighs somewhere from one-hundred seventy to one-hundred ninety pounds. He has an athletic physique. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He usually wearing causal clothing along with a leather jacket or a hoodie. Hansen also has numerous of physical scars over the years from being a commando and bounty hunter, including causes from such things as bullet wounds and stabbings. Hansen does however have a small scar across his left eye from an unknown date. Trademark Gear Hansen is very formidable in using mêlée weapons and firearms, most notably using either pistols or sub-machine guns and often employing a bigger weapon like a shotgun, assault rifle or something explosive during his bounty hunting, although armed with less lethal rounds such as beanbag rounds and riot bullets. Category:Badass Heroes